


Prompt 14

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bug Related Crying, Bugs & Insects, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tsukishima Kei Is Good Husband, Tsukishima Kei Loves His Lovely Husband, Yamaguchi Tadashi Loves His Sarcastic Husband, Yamaguchi Tadashi is Muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Kei having to comfort Tadashi because Tadashi just encountered a very large, unpleasant bug outside that scared them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Prompt 14

Kei sits on his couch, their dog, Hachiko, at his side, a warm cup of tea on the table in front of him and a book of poems he's reading. He flips through the pages until he finds his page. He sighs softly, the words on the pages calming him down profusely. 

He sips his tea, reading the poems quickly. He looks up to his backyard, seeing motion out there. Must be Tadashi, he remembers him going out there to tend to their garden. Tadashi also took their cat, Rei, out to pee. 

He retires his book into the coffee table, bookmarking his place this time because Hachiko is nudging his arm. He stretches his legs out and lays on his side, cuddling Hachiko, kissing his head. He barks happily, licking Kei's cheek. 

"Pretty boy." He compliments, patting his head. 

He barks once more, licking at his face all over this time. 

"Oh god, ew." Kei complains, closing his mouth tightly, trying not to get dog spit in his mouth. 

He sits up, cradling the Pomeranian close to his chest. Kei bounces him up and down, making him squirm. 

"Alright, alright, I get it, you don't like it. I'll stop." He lets him go, and trots away. 

Kei frowns at his dog leaving him alone on the couch. He sticks his tongue out at Hachiko, blowing a raspberry at the poor dog. He looks at his owner and walks away, out of the room entirely. 

He picks up his tea, sipping it and leaning back into the cushions. He looks out to the backyard again, a shirtless Tadashi comes back into view. He's working by the back fence, watering and trimming some flowers. Kei admires his back, the way his muscles move and flex as he works, the sweat glimmering under their fairy lights. His face blares with hot, red blush, Tadashi's just stunning. 

He hides his face, even though no one can see it, by taking another, long drink of tea. He's startled away from his calming drink as Tadashi screams. He sets down his tea quickly and stands up, ready to run outside. Instead he's met with Tadashi running into the house and straight into Kei's arms. 

"Woah, hey, Tadashi what's wrong?" he pats his back as Tadashi buries himself into his husband's chest, warm tears wetting his blue shirt. 

"B-b-bug!" He cries out, sniffing and tightening his grip around Kei's waist. 

"Baby, you're screaming and crying about a bug?" He asks, the freckled man looking up. 

"It was big and scary!" he frowns. 

Kei looks down at him and fights a smirk. "Well, I'm sorry you had to deal with such a frightening bug." 

"You don't sound sorry Kei." he complains, setting the side of his face on Kei's chest, tears still dribbling from his eyes. 

"Whatever," He begins, abruptly picking Tadashi up, grunting in the effort to do so. "you say, love." He carries Tadashi to the couch and sits down, the man still in his arms. 

Tadashi hums as Kei cuddles him close, he buries his face in Kei's neck, kissing or softly. The blonde man rubs a circle on his back, as his breathing evens out. 

"Thank you Kei." he sniffs and rubs away his wet cheeks. 

"Anytime, Tadashi." He smiles, kissing his forehead and messing with his cowlick.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: yamastuskki


End file.
